


One Step More

by amyfortuna



Category: Sword at Sunset - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levin walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step More

One foot in front of the other. One staggered step on the icy ground. One more step. 

One step forward in creeping numbness, feet dull, unfeeling. Cold creeps up legs, burning like fire and like fire leaving all dead behind it. 

One more step toward Gault. One more step toward his arms. He waits there in the distance for me, reaching out. 

My eyes are dimming now. A great heaviness is upon my head. The white of the snow dazzles me, burns me. 

One foot in front of the other. One step more toward him. One step more toward freedom.


End file.
